In the modular panel relocatable building field, there exists a need for a modular roof panel assembly which is flexible or adaptable to a plurality of widths or angles while, at the same time, remaining water tight. More particularly, there exists a need to provide a modular roof panel assembly having an apex with apertures therein with a ridge cap for preventing water or fluid from passing through the apertures in the apex without sacrificing the pitch requirements for drainage. Furthermore, there is a need for a ridge cap which can be quickly connected to the modular roof panel assembly to facilitate and reduce the time necessary and utilities used (e.g., tools and power equipment) to assemble the relocatable building structure. There further exists a need for a modular roof panel assembly which is foldable to a compact configuration to decrease shipping, handling and storing costs.
Water tight relocatable building structures of the modular panel type are known. Conventionally, each modular panel is rectangular and includes a rigid frame formed by three steel angles and a channel member or formed of four angles above. Secured to the frame of each panel is a ribbed steel sheet which, along with the frame, provides strength characteristics which eliminate the need for special structural members when large buildings are erected. The sheet of each panel includes a projecting rib that overlaps with the first rib of the adjacent panel so that water tight joints are provided when the panels are bolted together and assembled during erection of the building.
However, such water tight relocatable building structures do not address the need of preventing leakage through the peak, ridge or apex of the modular roof panel assembly. Normally, the adjacent roof panels on opposite sides of the peak of the roof are connected at the ridge or apex by a channel shaped connector which is bolted or keyed as discussed hereinafter to the angle members on the ends of the panels. Then a "V" shaped ridge cap is attached to the panels with self-taping screws. This procedure is time consuming in that it requires workers to physically bolt the channel shaped connector and ridge cap to the roof and then provide a sealant between the ridge cap and panel for preventing fluid from passing therebetween. This procedure requires skilled workers and often takes a considerable amount of time which is contrary to the intentions of a relocatable building structure, which preferably is quickly set up or taken down. This procedure further requires the use of power driven tools, which may not be readily available in certain field locations.
In the conventional modular panel systems, each modular panel has apertures in the angle members of the frame, such that when the modular panels are in engagement the apertures are in registry. A key member is positioned within the apertures for connecting the modular panels together. Typically, the key member is rotated between a first position wherein the panels are not secured together and a second position wherein the panels are secured together. Consequently, the conventional modular panel systems can be quickly set up or taken down through the use of these rotating key members.
While the key members sufficiently secure the panels together, they are problematic in that they cannot be locked in the second position when the panels are secured together. Consequently, there exists a need for locking the key members in the second position to prevent the key members from accidentally being bumped into the first position. Moreover, locking the key members in the second position helps prevent vandalism, and also prevents the key members from loosening due to vibration which adversely affects the structural integrity of the building.
The present invention provides a modular roof panel assembly which includes a ridge cap which can be quickly connected to the apex of the modular roof panel assembly. The apex includes apertures for receiving a portion of the ridge cap therethrough to quickly connect the ridge cap to the modular roof panel assembly. In the present invention, the modular roof panel assembly is flexible or adaptable to a plurality of widths or angles while, at the same time, remains water tight. The present invention is compact for shipping, handling and storing purposes and yet is simple to assemble for allowing unskilled workers to perform the assembled process. Also, the present invention provides means for locking a key member for a modular panel system in the second position for preventing the modular panels from being disassembled. Consequently, use of the present invention results in considerable savings in money as well as time for installation and removal and provides added safety to the structural integrity of the modular panel relocatable building.